


Flirt

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [13]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: After a few drinks, you get all flirty with Duff.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Blurb weekends [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 3





	Flirt

You've been crushing on Duff lately, but as outgoing as you can be when you're with your friends, you get extremely shy when it comes to talking about feelings, especially if you have to tell someone directly that you like them. And even more so when that someone is also one of your friends.

When Duff asks you to join him at a party as he doesn't want to go alone, you get super nervous and not only because you're still new to the L.A. club scene but because it's the first time you're alone with him for longer since you fell in love with him.

He notices your tension and suggests you have a few drinks to loosen up. You listen to him and it does what you were promised - but you also start flirting with Duff without fully realizing it.

"Y'know tall blondes make me weak… especially bassists. They do it deeper…"

You scoot closer to him, touch his hair and smile a lot, which he finds really cute and sexy at the same time when you whisper dirty things into his ear.

Duff flirts back to let you know he doesn't mind at all, but he doesn't go all the way because he's not sure about your drunken flirting manners and if you actually want to flirt with him specifically. At some point, you even try to kiss him, but he politely stops you for the same reason. If you were sober, he would definitely love to kiss you, but he doesn't want to take advantage of you right now and decides to get you out of here.

"Ooh yes, take me home Duff," you drawl, clinging to his arm as he drags you out of the bar.

When you arrive at your apartment, he helps you get ready for bed. You protest and beg him to stay, so he makes up an excuse why he can't and promises to do it another time. After you finally fall asleep, he leaves a note on your nightstand in which he asks for an actual date the following week.


End file.
